My beautiful distraction
by meer.klainer
Summary: Blaine intenta luchar contra los sentimientos que tiene por Kurt, pero ya no puede más al ver que alguien más se interesa en el castaño. ¿Será capaz de aceptar lo que siente? ¿Será demasiado tarde?


**Bien éste es mi primer fic, espero y tenga aproximadamente unos 15 capítulos, pero eso está sujeto a cambios, cualquier sugerencia que tengan para los capítulos que vienen no duden en comentarmela, bien espero que disfruten de ésta historia tanto como yo lo hago :)**

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, al igual que ninguno de sus personajes; si así fuera la serie sólo tendría dos personaje Kurt y Blaine**

Era el primer día de clases, Kurt Hummel se reunió con las chicas del Club Glee en el pasillo, después de platicar un poco sobre lo que hicieron durante el verano sonó la campana que indicaba que debían ir a sus salones, Kurt pudo notar que no compartía la clase de Química con ninguno de sus amigos, así que se sentó solo en una de las mesas cercanas a la ventana, mientras esperaba que el Profesor Montgomery hiciera su aparición pudo observar como entraba al lugar un chico no muy alto, con rizos oscuros y grandes ojos; Kurt noto de inmediato que aquel chico era muy guapo pero prefirió no darle importancia, hasta que percibió que alguien se acercaba:

"Hola, ¿Está ocupado este asiento?" preguntó el chico nuevo.

"No, puedes sentarte" respondió Kurt amablemente.

Una vez que el misterioso chico tomó asiento, Kurt pudo observar detenidamente sus ojos; simplemente eran hermosos, indescriptibles, su color era una bella mezcla entre verde y dorado además de que emitían un brillo especial, en ese momento Kurt se quedó sin aliento, poco después, ya regresando a la realidad, se dijo a sí mismo:_No de nuevo, un chico guapo, el cual con tal sólo verlo me quita el aliento y seguramente tiene novia o está interesado en alguna chica._

Kurt creía que era prácticamente imposible que él fuera gay, ya que, no mostraba ningún indicio de ello.

En el momento que el profesor Montgomery arribó al lugar comenzó a hablar:

"Bien chicos bienvenidos a un nuevo año más en McKinley, parece que tenemos un par de alumnos nuevos, preséntense por favor"

Primero una chica se levantó y dijo su nombre, Kurt ni siquiera ponía atención, estaba tan concentrado en el chico que se encontraba a su lado, después de que la nueva alumna se presentó era hora de conocer cuál era el nombre de aquel individuo que le robaba el aliento a Kurt.

"Hola, soy Blaine Anderson y vengo de la Academia Dalton, espero conocerlos a todos"

Su nombre era Blaine, era un bonito nombre a partir de ese momento.

"Bien, formaremos las parejas de laboratorio, recuerden no habrá cambios, a quién elijan será su compañero de trabajo durante todo el curso" dijo el profesor de Química. En ese momento Blaine giró su mirada hacia Kurt el cual se veía un poco nervioso al encontrarse directamente con los hermosos ojos color miel.

"¿Te gustaría ser mi compañero?, juro que no soy tan malo en Química" Dijo Blaine con una sonrisa en la cara.

A Kurt no le importaba si Blaine era el peor estudiante de Química en el mundo, ¿cómo podría decirle que no a él?

"Claro, me parece perfecto" dijo Kurt después de unos segundos.

La clase siguió sin percance alguno, además de lo obvia y constante distracción de Kurt, la cual le trajo algunas llamadas de atención por parte del Profesor, la campana sonó y tanto Blaine como Kurt tomaron caminos diferentes, cada uno a su clase.

Después de las primeras tres clases, era hora del almuerzo, Kurt se reunió en la cafetería con sus amigos del Club Glee, en cuanto se sentó, llegó Rachel un poco agitada y dijo:

"Chicos estuve platicando con el profesor Schuester y al parecer un chico está interesado en unirse al coro, hoy hará su audición, intente convencerlo de que me dijera de quién se trata, pero al parecer teme que lo ahuyente como a Sunshine, ¿ustedes tienen idea de quién se pueda tratar?"

Kurt inmediatamente recordó que Blaine le había comentado algo sobre que él había formado parte de algunos clubes en Dalton, pero no, no podía ser posible que Blaine se interesara en algo como el Club Glee, al menos no parecía ese tipo de chico.

Después de que terminaran las clases del día, en las cuales no volvió a ver a Blaine, se dirigió a la sala del coro, al llegar pudo notar como todos parecían ansiosos por conocer al nuevo miembro de New Directions, todos hablaban de cómo sería ese nuevo chico, hasta que de repente el profesor Schuester los interrumpió diciendo:

"Chicos denle la bienvenida a su nuevo compañero del coro, Blaine Anderson"

En ese momento pudo sentir un vuelco en su estomago, creía que era un poco estúpido sentirse así por alguien que había conocido esa misma mañana y con el cual sólo había intercambiado unas cuantas palabras; pero no podía evitarlo.

"Bien Blaine bienvenido a New Directions, verás que muy pronto te adaptarás, y bien ¿Qué canción tienes preparada para tu presentación en el Club?"

Blaine sin decir nada se dirigió al centro de la sala y comenzó a cantar:

_Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains_

_I knew I wouldn't forget you_

_And so I went and let you blow my mind_

_Your sweet moving_

_The smell of you in every single dream I dream_

_I knew when we collided you're the one I have decided_

_Who's one of my kind…_

_Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one track mind le me_

_You gave my life direction_

_A game show love connection, we can't deny_

_I'm so obsessed…_

_Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo_

_The way you move ain't fair you know_

_Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight_

_Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight_

Mientras Blaine cantaba, a Kurt se le dibujo una gran sonrisa en el rostro sin siquiera notarlo, no podía creerlo él era simplemente perfecto además de ser muy guapo tenía una voz espectacular, podía asegurar que era mejor que cualquiera de los otros chicos del Club; lamentablemente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el hecho de que Blaine fuera heterosexual.

El salón se lleno de calurosos aplausos dedicados al joven de hermosos rizos.

"Muy bien Blaine puedes sentarte, para así comenzar con la sesión del día de hoy" dijo el profesor Schuester.

Blaine se sentó junto a Kurt, ya que, era al único que conocía del Club.

"Hola de nuevo Kurt" dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en su cara.

"Hola, bienvenido a New Directions" contesto Kurt inmediatamente.

"Bien, todos sabemos que debemos esforzarnos mucho este año si queremos llegar a Nacionales y ganarlas, así que comenzaremos con una tarea que me permitirá conocer sus voces al 100%, esta será una semana de solos, deben elegir una canción que los represente, que comunique cuál es su personalidad, el ganador de la competencia tendrá un solo en las Regionales, habrá votaciones por su puesto, sólo que esta vez no se permitirá votar por sí mismos" dijo Mr. Shue.

Kurt supo inmediatamente que canción cantaría (_I'm the gratest star_), era perfecta para su voz y su personalidad; de repente Blaine se acerco y dijo:

"Rayos, no tengo idea de cuál canción cantaré, soy malísimo eligiendo canciones, soy tan Top 40"

Kurt emitió una pequeña sonrisita y contestó "Si quieres podría ayudarte con tu elección, y tú puedes decirme si mi canción es la correcta, aunque creo que es perfecta"

Blaine asintió "Me encanta la idea, ¿te parece bien si vamos a mi casa cuando termine la práctica del coro?"

"Claro, esta bien" respondió Kurt.

Finalizada la práctica lo dos caminaron hacia el estacionamiento, y abordaron el carro de Blaine, mientras Blaine conducía Kurt dijo:

"Bien, la tarea trata de reflejar nuestras personalidades, y no puedo ayudarte si no te conozco al menos un poco, así que ¿por qué no me platicas algo de ti?"

"Ok, soy Blaine Anderson, me gusta la música, se tocar la guitarra, el piano, el violín y algunos otros instrumentos; me transferí de la Academia Dalton donde formaba parte de los Warblers, éramos como estrellas de rock, y yo era la voz principal. Soy un chico que ama la libertad, aunque eso no quiere decir que no haya tenido un par de novias"

En ese momento el temor más grande de Kurt fue confirmado y aunque Blaine seguía hablando él ni siquiera le prestaba atención, lo sabía, era demasiado perfecto seguramente tenía un defecto y ese defecto, para Kurt, era que sólo se interesará en chicas.

"Kurt, ¿me estás escuchando?"

"Mmm...si lo siento me distraje un poco" respondió Kurt con una voz triste.

Blaine soltó una pequeña carcajada

"Hummel ponme más atención, ¿acaso no soy lo suficientemente guapo para que me voltees a ver?" dijo sarcásticamente el antiguo Warbler.

Kurt se sonrojo inmediatamente, odiaba que eso le pasara, por qué era tan fácil que lo hicieran enrojecerse, y sobre todo Blaine.

"Bien ya llegamos, pasa" dijo Blaine mientras abría la puerta

"Gracias, bueno creo que debemos empezar a trabajar, por lo que me dices tienes una personalidad muy divertida, eso me encanta" Blaine sólo lo miró con una enorme sonrisa, Kurt se había sonrojado de nuevo. "Quiero decir me gusta porque así será más fácil encontrar una canción para ti, bueno había pensado en varias pero creo que_The Lazy Song_de Bruno Mars es perfecta para ti, además a tu voz le va perfecta"

"Muy bien Kurt me encanta la idea, amo esa canción ¿te parece bien si practicamos? Por cierto no me has dicho cuál es la canción que elegirás" dijo Blaine

"Ya lo pensé bien y creo que mejor no te diré cuál es mi canción, no quiero que tomes ventaja de mi" dijo Kurt

"Pero eso no sería justo, tu si sabes cuál canción cantaré yo, anda dime cuál es tu canción, ¿quieres que recurra a mis ojitos de cachorro? Así te podría convencer, se que nadie se resiste y algo me dice que tu no serás la excepción" dijo Blaine mientras dirigía su mirada a Kurt.

Kurt se derritió al ver esos hermosos ojos, simplemente no podía resistirse.

"Bien, me has convencido; mi canción es_I'm the greatest star_"

"Oh… es la canción ideal para ti, a todo esto jamás te he escuchado cantar, ¿Quieres cantar para mi?" dijo Blaine recurriendo de nuevo a sus ojitos de cachorro, sabía que lograría cualquier cosa de esa manera.

"Mmmm….ok cantaré pero solamente si tú cantas conmigo, ahh… y una condición más, no cantaré mi canción del concurso enfrente de ti así que elijamos otra, tú escógela"

"Ok cantaremos Teenage Dream de Katy Perry, es mi canción favorita, ya ves porque te digo que soy tan Top 40" dijo Blaine mientras miraba a Kurt sonrojarse, si de nuevo.

"Me parece muy bien, empecemos"

_You think I'm pretty_

_Without any makeup on_

_You think I'm funny_

_When I tell the_

_Punch line wrong (…)_

_Let's go all_

_The way tonight_

_No regrets_

_Just love_

_We can dance_

_Until we die_

_You and I_

_We'll be young forever (...)_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be you teenage dream_

_Tonight, tonight_

_Tonight, tonight_

_Tonight, tonight_

Al terminar de cantar la tensión que existía entre ellos en ese momento era muy grande, Blaine no sabía por qué pero se encontraba nervioso ante la hermosa mirada de los ojos azules de Kurt, eso era extraño tal vez no estaba nervioso quizá sólo estaba incomodo, o al menos eso quería pensar. La distancia entre sus rostros era muy corta, podían sentir la respiración del otro en su piel, Blaine se acerco aún más hasta que sus labios se encontraron, ¿por qué estaba haciendo esto? Blaine no lo entendía, lo único de lo que estaba seguro es que esa sensación en sus labios era la más cálida que jamás había experimentado. Por su parte Kurt no entendía que demonios sucedía, no se supone que a Blaine le gustaban las chicas, eso no tenía ningún sentido, estaba besando a un chico, eso no era para nada heterosexual, Kurt pudo sentir como su corazón latía cada vez más rápido, pero de repente sintió como los labios de Blaine se alejaban de los suyos, él quería estar así por siempre y pensó en atraerlo de nuevo hacia él aunque no lo creyó prudente.

"Lo siento, no se que estaba pensando, creo que es mejor que te vayas"

¿Qué, primero lo besa y después le pide que se vaya? Eso no tenía lógica alguna, aunque después Kurt lo pensó bien y creyó que para Blaine esto debía ser confuso.

"Si, bien te veo mañana, adiós" dijo Kurt mientras se alejaba algo confundido.

Los dos tenían mucho que pensar, sobre todo Blaine, eso había sido tan placentero, lo cual lo asustaba. Decidió subir a su cuarto y acostarse en su cama a pensar qué había pasado.

La única manera en al que Blaine lograba expresar todo lo que sentía era escribiéndolo así que tomó una hoja de papel y un lápiz y comenzó a escribir:

Se sintió tan bien, me asusta aceptarlo, esto jamás me había pasado antes, es extraño pero sus labios tocando los míos fue la experiencia más asombrosa que he vivido, esos labios de seda, suaves y de un rojo intenso, simplemente al tenerlos en frente no pude resistirlo; parece que a él no el molestó pero en verdad ¿me gustan los chicos? No lo creo, no puedo decir que me he sentido atraído por algún hombre, pero para ser sincero las chicas tampoco me atraen del todo; en el momento que mire sus ojos sentí algo que ninguna chica me ha hecho sentir y tengo miedo de que ese algo sea amor…


End file.
